


Guardian

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cutness, Eventual Smut, Gavin gets hurt, M/M, Nines is a good boyfriend, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Gavin get hurt and Nines makes sure he doesn't bleed out.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

  
Gavin groans as he ends us twisting his leg and breaking the bone which is exposed out of the skin he also has two gunshot wounds in his stomach. Nines rushes towards his side and takes off his jacket and wraps it being mindful of the bone. "Shit!" Gavin hisses as pain ran through his body. 

"T-tell me the percentage of me d-dying," Gavin asks as Nines puts pressure on both of the wounds. "You are at 65%." Nines told him and glances at his face. Gavin looks at Nines and sees the worry in his face. "Hey this isn't the worst I have been injured," Gavin says. Nines sighs and the bleeding had subsided. 

"I have called for back up and an ambulance. Tell me what your worst injury is so you won't fall asleep on me." Nines informs. "Okay, so it was me and Hank on this homicide case. This guy had me running up the stairs which I fell and hit my head which gave me a concussion, a broken leg, and arm and a sprained spine. Both my leg and arm bones were poking out." Gavin explained with some pausing. Nines LED was dark red as he stares at Gavin. 

"Did you get the suspect?" Nines asks. "Yeah, Hank got him but when he saw me he punched the dude in the face hard. God, I thought he killed him." Gavin says as sirens approached them. "Ah good, they're here," Nines says. Gavin moves his hand on top of Nines. "Hey, I'll be okay. I'm too tough to die." He says and Nines intertwines his fingers with Gavin's. 

The EMTs came and put Gavin on the stretcher and inside the ambulance. Nines got inside and sits down. Gavin was put into surgery so Nines had to wait in the waiting room. Hank and Connor came and sat beside him. "How's he?"Hank asks. "Got two bullet holes in his stomach and a broken ankle." Nines told them. Connor rests a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "He'll be okay. He tough. " Connor spoke. "And stubborn. Especially with that one case, he had with me when he fell down the stairs." Hank says and crosses his arms. "Gavin informed me that you punched the guy in the face when you saw Gavin on the floor."

"Ah, he told you that story uh? yeah, I did." Hank says. After a while, they were called and the three head to Gavin's room. Gavin awake waved at the three. Nines sits besides Gavin while Connor and Hank stood. "So what did the doctors told you?" Hank asks. "Told me that I have to be here for a week then I can go home," Gavin informs them. "Guess that means you'll two be stuck on desk duty," Hank says and Gavin rolls his eyes. "Yeah which sucks," Gavin says. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin sighs as he was done with his paperwork. Nines glances at Gavin and cocks his head to the side. "Finished?" Nines asks. "Yep all done." He says. "I'll finish up these two and we can head home. It's already 10 o'clock." Nines says. "Ugh good," Gavin says and leans back in his chair. Nines smiles and continues to do his work. After 20 minutes Nines was done and stands up. "Gavin we can leave now," Nines informs. Gavin grabs his crutches and Nines walked beside him. 

They head inside the car and drove to the apartment. Nines opens the door and Gavin hops in and sits on the couch. "So what now?" Gavin asks." I can order pizza and we can watch a movie." Nines suggests. "Sounds good," Gavin says and Nines orders the pizza while Gavin looks for a movie on his phone. After 30 minutes the pizza came and Gavin had already found a movie to watch. 

Nines glances at Gavin who had his head resting on Nines's shoulder."Falling asleep Gavin?" Nines asks. "No," Gavin mumbles then yawn. "Really you're not tired?" Nines jokingly asks. Gavin rolls his eyes. Nines chuckles."Come on we can finish the movie another day. Now let's head to bed." Gavin yelps as Nines picks him up and carries him to the bedroom. 

Nines helps Gavin undress and they both climb into bed. Nines watches Gavin drift off to sleep and soon went to sleep. Morning comes and Gavin wakes up to Nines not in bed. "Nines!?" Gavin calls out. "Kitchen!" Nines calls back. Gavin gets up and grabs his crutches and heads to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Gavin asks. "Well since we don't have to go to work I decided to make us breakfast," Nines says holding a plate with pancakes that was covered in syrup. 

"So what do you want to do today?" Nines asks. "Well, I do need to get more clothes and get my oil change..." Gavin says then stops when he hears knocking. Nines heads towards the door and opens it. "Hey, Gavin." Gavin smiles. "Hey, Tina," Gavin says and she sits beside him. "So I heard you got desk duty. How's the doing for ya?" She asks. "Boring but at least I got Nines." He says and Nines smiles. 

"That's good I'm glad you two are together now." She says. "Well, I got to go. " She says and kisses Gavin on the cheek and the same to Nines. "Bye!" She says and heads out the door. Gavin smiles and continues to eat his breakfast. After a few minutes, Gavin hops down and Nines grabs his plate and places it in the sink. He turns around and sees Gavin heading to the bathroom. "Do you want me to take a shower with you so you won't fall?" Nines asks. Gavin smirks. "Just to make sure I won't fall or to see me naked?" Nines smirks. "Perhaps both."


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I lost motivation for this so the ending is kinda rushed.  
> Hope you enjoy it still!

Smirking at Gavin they enter the bathroom and begin to take off their clothes. NInes helps Gavin over the edge of the tub. The water comes on and sprays them. Nines stares at Gavin’s tattoo that he had gotten as a teenager. Gavin smirks.” Like what you see?” Nines smirks and rests his hands on Gavin’s hips. Glancing down to Gavin’s broken leg he sighs. “Something wrong?” Gavin asks. “Just wish I was able to get you in time,” NInes spoke.

Gavin rests his hands on Nines’s face and kisses his lips. “I’m okay though,” Gavin says. “I know but still I don’t like seeing you hurt,” NInes says. Gavin lets his eyes scan Nines’ chest and blushes. Nines seeing Gavin’s face get red and smirks. Lifting his chin he leans in and kisses Gavin deeply. Gavin moans softly as he feels himself get aroused. 

Nines pulls away and turns Gavin around and presses a finger at Gavin’s entrance and slowly pushes in. Gavin hisses as Nines slowly fucked him with one finger. Three fingers were stretching out Gavin’s hole. Moans escape his lips and rocks against the digits. “Fuck Nines! Fuck me!” Gavin moans. Nines pulls the fingers out and lines himself up and pushes in.

“Fuuuck!” Gavin moans as NInes slowly fucks him. Eventually, Nines sped up making Gavin’s legs shake with pleasure. “Fuck NInes! I’m close!” Gavin warns Nines.NInes growls and thrusts harder. Gavin moans and cums hard. Nines groans and his thrust begin to be sloppy. “Gavin!” he calls out as he cums inside Gavin. 

Getting out of the shower they head to the bedroom and put on new clothes and climb into bed. Gavin rests his head on Nines’ chest and sighs. “You are amazing,” Gavin says tiredly. “So are you,” Nines says and kisses Gavin on the forehead. Gavin smiles. “I love you Nines.” Gavin blushes.” I love you too.” Nines says and hears Gavin snoring. Smiling he closes his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
